The Right To Remain Silent
by vivalafrukyaoi
Summary: Bad boys always get what they deserve, especially with Italy wearing a police uniform.


Italy slowly pulled on the blue shirt, his fingers trembling as he fastened each button into place; he pulled on the tight, black, denim shorts and looped a dark, leather belt through the waist of them. The belt was a specific on, with clips and holsters for a variety of items which he added to it before tucking the shirt in and bending to slip on black leather boots.

He stood and smiled at his reflection in the mirror as he slipped the police-officer's hat onto his head. Germany remained unaware of Italy's little plan which had been hatched in utter secrecy, something near impossible for Feliciano to achieve; he was fairly confident Germany would love it.

Italy snuck out of his room, pulling a pair of metal handcuffs from his belt as he approached Germany's office. Feliciano took a deep breath before bursting through the door, causing Germany to jump up from his seat at his desk.

"You're under arrest." Italy said assertively, striding over to Ludwig and locking one side of the handcuffs over his left wrist before reaching across and roughly yanking the other behind his back to keep him restrained.

"What the-"

"You have a right to remain silent, I suggest you use it." Feliciano smirked and pushed a confused Ludwig towards the door and out into the hall before leading him into his bedroom. "On your knees."

"What? No!" Ludwig said, frowning and tugging at the cuffs. Italy pulled a riding crop from his belt and tapped Germany's thigh with it sharply, causing him to yelp and cringe slightly.

"On your knees." Italy growled. Germany turned his head to look at him, debating what to do before sinking to his knees. Italy pulled out a drawer beside his bed and produced a pair of scissors. "You can't be trusted, a strip search is in order."

Germany gaped in shock as the smaller nation cut his clothing from his body, leaving him naked and his clothes in a pile of rags on the floor "What are you doing?" Germany muttered as Italy undid his handcuffs and rested his hands on his upper thighs.

"Stay still or else. You've been a very, very bad boy, Ludwig...bad boys always get what they deserve." Italy said as he pulled yet another item from his drawer.

"But...I'm usually on to-" As Germany's mouth opened Feliciano popped the blue rubber ball into his mouth and did up the straps, causing Germany to growl and frown in discontent.

"Told you, you should have used your right to silence." Italy whispered, pulling a new toy from his belt. Smiling he drew it across Germany's shoulders before dangling the cat o' nine tails in front of Germany's face "Behave or else I'll have to use this."

Germany mad a garbled sound, trying to speak around the gag and failing outrageously.

"Shush, stand up, you're strip search isn't over yet, we need to pat you down to check for anything you might be hiding." Italy said, standing up straight.

Germany staggered to his feet, trying to ignore his growing arousal; Feliciano moved to face him and began to caress his arms followed by his chest, back and stomach.

"Tut tut, Ludwig, getting turned on already?" Italy murmured, wrapping his hand around the rapidly growing cock before him. Germany let out a throaty groan which was smothered by the gag. As Italy stroked Germany's member it got bigger and harder, brining a smile to Italy's lips which he proceeded to wrap around the tip of Germany's fully erect cock and began to suck on it gently.

Germany's hips jerked forward slightly, pushing his manhood further into his dominant's mouth. Feliciano sucked harder, enjoying the salty-sweet taste as pre-cum leaked to cover his talented tongue. Italy slowly began to move his head up and down, taking in every inch, breathing through his nose to avoid gagging on the thick rod in his throat; his own response began fighting for space within his denim shorts.

Germany had his head leant back, groaning incoherently into the gag before Italy stopped sucking and wiped his lips clean, standing and shoving Ludwig face down on the bed. He stood over him, enjoying the feeling of power for a moment before forcing his partner's legs apart and kneeling beside the bed. Slowly he leaned forward, tossing his hat across the room before parting the firm cheeks of Ludwig's all too perfect ass; he smirked and leant forward, lapping at the tight, puckered hole he found.

Ludwig jerked and groaned, arching his back and clawing at the navy sheets below him as Italy licked in a circular motion. Italy drew back suddenly and slapped Ludwig hard on his left buttock followed by his right; Germany gasped and tried to move away, angering Italy.

Italy grabbed a set of leather cuffs, attaching them to Germany's wrists and the head board; from the bottom of the bed Feliciano produced a spreader bar with relevant ropes which he bound behind Germany's knees, forcing them apart as he pulled his hips to keep his rear elevated.

Germany tried to struggle to no avail as Italy poured a small amount of lubricant around his hole, pushing his finger inside with it to add further lubrication before standing and stripping off. Germany writhed and struggled as he got behind him and rubbed his large cock against him.

"This is going to hurt." Feliciano muttered before pressing the tip of his manhood inside; Germany bucked his hips and groaned into the ball gag in a distorted mixture of excitement and pain. Slowly Italy pushed his hips forward, sinking deeper inside of his lover, groaning as he did.

Ludwig choked on a sob as he was stretched wide, an unfamiliar feeling as he was usually the one stretching and not being stretched. Italy began to move back and forth slowly, speeding up and intentionally pressing into the ball of nerves inside of Ludwig.

Again and Again, thrust after thrust, Italy groaned and began to fuck Germany harder, pounding him as he slapped his ass over and over. Germany groaned around the gag, disgusted to be finding pleasure in being submissive.

Italy reached under Germany and began to stroke his cock up and down, the pace matching each of his hard thrusts into his unyielding flesh. Germany gasped and began pushing back with each thrust in. Italy reached up with his free hand and undid the ball gag, giving Ludwig the freedom to groan which he had craved so badly.

"Fe-Feliciano! Ngh! Agh!" He cried.

"Fuck...Ludwig!" Feliciano felt a familiar pressure building at his centre, causing him to start thrusting harder and faster. "I'm g-getting close! Agh!"

Feliciano groaned and tried to hold back, finding it near impossible "Cum inside me!" Germany growled, sparking off the unstoppable reaction. Italy stiffened and gave a few short thrusts as he released his seed into Germany; Feliciano kept pumping Ludwig's cock until he gasped and groaned loudly, finding his own release.

Italy fell onto the bed beside his lover and after a few minutes of dizzy drowsiness he leaned across and released him from his cuffs and spreader bar, allowing Ludwig to lie down. Ludwig calmed himself down before reaching across and pulling Feliciano into his arms and falling asleep.


End file.
